


Bright Lights

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>serendipity</i>: (n.) luck that takes the form of finding valuable or pleasant things that are not looked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts), [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/gifts).



**Download** : (42MB, .avi) [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/6cpa2r5eqojlebe/Bright_Lights_-_Dogstar.avi) | [sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/1huckx) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/HY4t5UZtce/Bright_Lights_-_Dogstar.html)

**Streaming** : [vimeo](https://vimeo.com/154275737)

[Bright Lights](https://vimeo.com/154275737) from [Dogstar](https://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password: waterwizz**

Subtitles:[.srt file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/29mzcu)

**Music:** Bright Lights by Tom McRae

**Author's Note:**

> Music and clips copyright of their respective owners. This transformative work is not made for profit.


End file.
